Persona 3 Portable FES
by FANNYMAN
Summary: Minato was on his way to move to his new dorm and school, when a red headed girl suddenly appeared beside him and asked what date it was. Was she a time-traveller or just having a chuunibyou attack? (MinatoxMinako)
1. Chapter 1

'This train ride is taking long…' A blue haired boy, by the name of Minato Arisato, thought as he looked at the window of the train and saw the sun setting behind the buildings. 'It'll be midnight by the time I arrive at the dorms.'

Minato was on this long train ride to move to his new school, Gekkoukan High, at Tatsumi Port Island. He received a scholarship after repeatedly achieving top scores on all his tests. But this isn't the first time he was going to the port island, in fact, he lived here before.

Ten years ago, he was happily living with his parents at Tatsumi Port Island, but after a sudden accident that cost him his parent's lives and most of childhood memories, he had been repeatedly thrown to one family member to another. Because of this, he hadn't connected with any of his relatives, much less form any friendship during his short time at various schools. All of these events made him insensitive and cold towards other people.

The reason he accepted the scholarship, not including the stature of Gekkoukan High as a prestigious school, was to try and jog some of his memories from his childhood. He wanted to remember what really happened during that accident and see if he could move on from that. Another reason was to escape the loop of being passed around by his relatives.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun had finally set and the darkness had settled in on the sky. Minato checked his watch and cursed when it showed that it was already half an hour to midnight, though he was a bit relieved when he heard that the next station after this was going to be at Iwatodai.

"Due to a malfunction to the switching system…" The train's announcement system stated. "Today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any passengers who are in a hurry. Next stop is Iwatodai…"

As the train closed its doors, Minato saw a beautiful glass blue butterfly fluttering outside the train. As he examined it, time seemed to slow down as everything looked to be in slow motion. Though, that wasn't what surprised the bluenette. His eyes went wide when he saw the butterfly suddenly change from being glass blue to bright red. But before he could examine it more carefully, the train started to move and the disappeared, as it wasn't there a second ago.

Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'I think this long ride has made me more tired than I expected.' Minato said to himself as he brushed off the earlier phenomena.

Minato tried to put on his headset to try and take his mind off of the butterfly, but before he could do so, he felt something bump into his shoulder. Looking at his left shoulder, he saw a red headed girl leaning on him as she slept. He was confused by this, not because of her suddenly leaning her head on his shoulder, but where the girl suddenly came from. He clearly remembered that all of the passengers sitting beside him or in his row had already left a few stations ago.

Looking at the girl, she was wearing the same uniform as him. He concluded that she was going to be a schoolmate of his. He also noticed that she had the same brand and model of headphones and music player as him, not just that, but the same song was currently playing from both their players.

'Who the heck is this girl?' Minato asked himself as he tried to make sense of things. He was still a bit on edge due the butterfly earlier.

Suddenly, the girl jerked up and seemed to wake up.

"H-Huh? Where am… But isn't this… Why I am here again?!" The girl said as panic crossed her face as she frantically held her head.

Minato continued to observe the panicking girl. He thought that she was just waking up from a bad dream and was having a hard time adjusting from the nightmare. He was going to ignore the girl as he thought that she was just going to calm down in a few seconds. He immediately went stiff as he saw two fierce red eyes stare him down.

"Y-You! Can I ask what day it is?!" The girl loudly said, still clearly unstable from her earlier dream.

"H-Huh? Oh, umm, it's Monday." Minato stuttered nervously, he wasn't sure why she was suddenly asking him that, maybe it had something to do with her nightmare.

"Not that you idiot! What date is it right now!" The red head loudly said as she shook her head frantically. Minato thought that maybe she was some kind of loon or maybe she had a hard case of chuunibyou.

"June t-twelve, and if you wanted the year also, it's 200X," Minato answered, adding the year for good measure; most of the other students who had chuunibyou always wanted to include the year whenever they wanted to know what day it was, as if they had just travelled to or back in time.

"I-Is that so…" The red head said, but looked like couldn't believe what she just heard. After a few seconds, the red head suddenly snapped her head back at him. "B-But you weren't here before, from I remember!"

"I could say that you also…" Minato retorted back as he crossed his arms, clearly annoyed by the girl. "I clearly remember that I was the only one sitting here a few stations ago, and I haven't changed seats since I boarded the train."

The red head physically reeled; she then placed her hand on her mouth in a thinking manner. She seemed to be thinking of a response because after a few seconds she smirked at him and answered,

"How do you know I didn't just sat here while you were, ah, umm, busy staring at the blue butterfly, huh?!"

"Well you could have sat here by that time…" Minato responded, making the girl's swell up with pride, but he then added, "But could you have suddenly sat there and immediately went to sleep?"

"I sleep fast?" The girl answered, clearly bluffing her way out of the conversation. Fortunately, for her, Minato wasn't in the mood to entertain her and her case of chuunibyou.

"Whatever…" Minato said as he placed his headset on to try and cut the conversation. "I'm done talking with you."

As Minato got engrossed to the music playing in his Mp3 player, he started to drum his fingers to the beat of the song. Even though he was often called as 'that broody' or 'Mr. Anti-social' by most of his peers, if someone approached him about his genre of music or what he was listening to, he would always answer them. His love of music spurned the day he bought his music player and headset; he bought it one day when he wanted something to drown out the talks behind his back from his peers or even his relatives. Since then, those two things never left his body, except when he was taking a shower or bath, but if it was waterproof he would have.

A few minutes later, Minato's music session was interrupted by a voice on the announcement system.

"This is the final train bound Tatsumi Port Island," The voice in the speaker said. "Please take care to board before our departure."

As the doors opened, Minato and the other passengers stood up and walked out of the train. Looking behind him, the red headed girl was walking out of the train too. Though, she had a very serious expression on her face, like something ominous was about to happen.

Minato wasn't going to pay mind to it, but the thing he couldn't stand most was a worried girl. It was very unlike him to worry about anyone else, but when it was a girl he would always ask them.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" Minato asked, hoping that it wasn't going to another one of her chuunibyou spiels.

"Three… Two…" Minato heard her whisper as if she didn't just hear him.

"Hey, I ask-" Minato tried to ask, but he cut himself off when he saw that the lights started to turn off.

Not just the lights, but every electronic device around them turned off simultaneously. Even his music player stopped playing and the lights on it had turned off. But that wasn't the only thing that happened, the dark sky turned gained a hue of green to it and there appeared to be some red liquid dripping from some of the ceiling above.

Any normal person would have started panicking and screaming in horror in the state of their surroundings, but Minato wasn't even bothered by it, it's as if he had already seen this and was accustomed to it.

He looked to some of the other passengers around him to see their reactions, but he couldn't, how could he when all of them have been replaced by black coffins that glowed red, except for the red headed girl that is.

Like him, she seemed to not mind the horror around them. The only thing he felt that moment was utter confusion. Why was she the only person who remaining and why was she the same as him, not freaking out over this, unlike her earlier behavior at the train.

Before he could satisfy his confusion, she smiled at him and asked,

"So, where you heading off to? I'm guessing your off to the boy's dorm of Gekkoukan High, right?"

The bluenette was taken aback by her sudden behavior and inquiry, but he immediately composed himself and answered.

"No, I'm off to the Iwatodai dorm," Minato fished out a flyer of the dorm from his pocket and showed it to the girl. "I was promised a free stay there, in addition to my scholarship."

"Oh, that's good then…" The girl's smile got wider as she started to walk off ahead of him, but turned around after a few steps. "I'm actually going there myself, follow me, I know the way. By the way, the name's Arisato, Minako Arisato."

Minato was a bit surprised when he heard that he had the same surname as him, not only that by also her name was just a female version of his, though he brushed it off as mere coincidence. In Japan, the surname Arisato and first name Minato wasn't that uncommon, so it was just likely that they just shared names and weren't related in anyway.

"Then, mines' Minato Arisato, and before you say it, we just share the same name and surname, I don't think we're related in anyway," Minato replied in a monotone with his ever present poker face.

"I wasn't even going to comment about that, smartass," Minako scoffed as he mocked him a bit, earning her a slight glare from the boy. "Anyways, we need to hurry or we'll be late."

Before Minato could react, Minako had walked over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the station. He was shocked by how easily he was dragged around by her; she didn't seem to be that strong, basing from her body type, though maybe it had to do with how thin he was.

As Minato stepped outside of the station, he saw that the streets were littered with coffins and puddles of red liquid, and he also saw a gigantic yellow moon. But like in the train station, both of them weren't fazed by all of this and just continued to run towards the direction of the dorm, splashing some of the red liquid as they stepped on them.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, or being dragged in Minato's case, they finally arrived at the dorm. Minato confirmed it by looking at the picture provided on the flyer.

The place seemed bigger and grandeur than what Minato expected. The windows were wide and fancy and it also had two large wooden doors that fit the aesthetic of the place.

"Hey blue boy!" Minako called out to him from atop the staircase leading up to the front door of the dorm, throwing Minato out of his reverie. "If you want to stay outside, then be my guest, but I ain't waiting for your sorry ass."

Minato thought the girl had a bit of potty mouth, but she did have a point; staying outside where it looked like a set of a horror movie didn't look like a wise choice, so he went inside the dorm with Minako.

Despite the grandeur appearance of the outside of the dorm, the inside looked like what you'd expect from a normal dorm. It had a front desk, living room and a kitchen at the back; it was partitioned by a small wall with glass. The living room contained a large sofa, two seats and old T.V. set.

As Minato examined the front desk, he noticed that a boy emerged from behind it. The boy seemed to be six to eight years old, and he was also wearing a striped pajama, reminiscent of a prisoner's outfit.

"You've finally arrived…" The boy said in the creepiest and scariest voice possible for a kid his age, but again, the two didn't seem to be bothered by his voice. "I've been waiting for a long time."

Minato understood the feelings of the boy. The boy had been waiting for the two of them, god knows how long, and it was already midnight.

"If you want to proceed, sign here…" The boy gestured to a piece of paper on top of the desk. "It's a contract. Don't worry; it only binds you to the consequences of your actions."

Minato was a bit disturbed by what he just said, though he just shrugged it off and thought that it was incase they broke something inside the dorm or did anything malicious. Minato approached the contract and read the contents of it.

'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' The contract stated.

Minato thought that it was a bit weird that the contract only contained that sentence, but didn't complain and signed it. He would use it as a loop hole whenever he had trouble concerning the contract.

Minako approached the front desk after him, but the boy just smiled at her and said,

"It has seemed that you have already signed a contract of yours…" The boy said and produced a contract from the desk and showed it to Minako. "Hmm, it seems that you've already fulfilled it, but never mind that. I think that this contract is still effect, so no need for a new one."

Minako didn't say anything and just nodded her head at the boy.

"Very well…" The boy said, satisfied by the contracts. "Time is something no one can escape, it delivers us to all to the same end. Wishing it won't make it go away…" The boy then smirked and concluded his speech. "And so it begins…"

The boy then suddenly disappeared from their eyes, but before Minato could think about it, a voice from the other end of the room said something.

"W-Who's there?!" Looking at their right, Minako and saw that it was brown headed girl dressed in a pink uniform. She looked at them in confusion then to panic. "How can you be…? But it's…!" The girl's expression changed again, this time she looked at them in an aggressive manner. "Don't tell me…"

The girl then whipped out what seemed like a gun from holster in her leg, Minato was about to push Minako aside, but before he could react, another voice joined in their conversation.

"Wait!" The owner of the voice, another girl with red hair, said as it pushed down the brunette's hands.

The brunette, and both Minato and Minako was surprised by her sudden appearance, but what surprised them more was the fact that lights lit up and Minato's headset started playing again.

"The lights…" The brunette said as she calmed down.

Sensing that there wasn't any more trouble, Minato calmed down a bit also, but still a wary of the girl holding the gun.

"I didn't think both of you'd arrive so late," The long haired red head said in a calm and polite manner, like nothing ever happened a few seconds ago. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijou. I'm one of the students who live here in this dorm."

"Who are they?" The brunette asked, putting back her gun in its holster.

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here," Mitsuru stated. "They'll be eventually moved to a room in the normal dorm."

Minato was a bit confused by what she said. From the day he received his scholarship, it was stated that he would stay at the Iwatodai dorm, but didn't want to complain as he wasn't very picky in where he stayed at, as long he had a place to stay at.

"…Is it okay for them to be here?" The brunette asked, looking at the two suspiciously.

"I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru said in a knowing manner as a smirked formed on her mouth.

'What the hell are they talking about?' Minato thought as they looked very suspicious to him. He decided to put it aside for now; he wouldn't gain anything if he pushed the subject.

"This is Yukari Takeba," Mitsuru gestured at the brunette beside her. "She'll be a junior this spring, just like the both of you."

"…Hi, I'm Yukari," Yukari introduced herself in a reserved manner. Minato thought that she was either embarrassed by her earlier actions or were still wary of them.

Minato wanted to ask why she had a gun with her, but Minako started talking before he could press about it.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Minako Arisato."

"Uh, y-yeah…" Yukari replied as she seemed a bit taken aback by her friendly introduction, she then matched up her tone and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too."

"And Mr. Serious over there is Minato Arisato," Minako rudely gestured towards Minato as she introduced him.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," Minato rebutted as he crossed his arms and glared at Minako.

"W-Wait, are you two twins?" Yukari asked surprised by their names.

"As if I'm related to this potty mouthed girl," Minato said as he faced away from Minako. "We just happen to have the same name and surname."

"Hmph, I wouldn't want to be related to you also, your bitchyness." Minako said as she faced away from Minato also.

"What a lively pair," Mitsuru chuckled, amused by their interactions. "Anyways, it's getting late. Minato, your room will be at the second floor, Minako yours will be at the third floor, Yukari will escort both of you to your rooms. Both of your things should you already be there, so I suggest you to tuck in for the night."

Minato was relieved to know that he didn't need to unpack all of his clothes, though he didn't have that much so it wasn't that much of bother even if he had to.

"Okay, I'll show you the way, follow me." Yukari said with a smile as she started to walk towards the stairs.

Minako followed up the stairs, leaving Minato behind. Mitsuru looked at him in confusion, she asked whether he had futher inquiry he wanted answered. After giving a cold and almost dirty look, Minato said,

"I'm a bit suspicious of you, you purposely tried to steer off the topic away her earlier behavior. To be honest, I'm not going to bother myself asking whether that gun was real or not, but know that I have my eyes on both of you."

"Understandable." Mitsuru replied, relieved that he wasn't going to press the topic, but she made a mental note that he was more observant than she initially thought.

Minato scoffed and went up the stairs leaving a tired Mitsuru. She shook her head and sighed, because of their little talk, Mitsuru needed to be more careful around the male Arisato least she increase his suspicion further or worse end up not joining their cause.

Up on the second floor, Minako was scolding an annoyed Minato for being late and making them wait to show his room.

"I just had a little talk with Ms. Kirijou downstairs." Minato annoyedly said, clearly not enjoying his talk with Minako.

"And just about what, huh? Care to tell the others?" Minako pressed, she was a bit angry and curious as to what their conversation was about.

"None of your business." Minato simply said, tired from having to talk with Minako further. "So, is this my room? If I'm allowed can I now rest up? Remember we have school tomorrow."

"O-Oh, yes, this is it," Yukari stuttered as she was taken aback by his rude and straightforward way of talking. She then opened the door and gave Minato his keys. "Just make sure not to lose your keys or you'll never hear the end of it. Anyways, have good rest, Arisato-san."

"Just call me Minato, don't want to be confused whether you're mentioning her or me," Minato said as he took the keys and went inside, but before he closed the doors, he looked at the two and said, "Good Night, both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Minato stared at his two female companions with disinterest; he was a bit pissed off that Yukari forced him to go to school together, not only that but she knocked on his door very early in the morning. He was also annoyed that even though it was so early, the two still had large energy reserves, especially Minako who was really giddy and excited to their first day of school.

"We have to take the monorail to get to school," Yukari explained enthusiastically as she kept on looking out the window of the monorail. "This is my favorite part! It feels as though you're gliding on the sea."

Minako gleefully nodded her head, agreeing with Yukari's sentiments, Minato on the other hand didn't. He didn't really feel anything special looking at the sea while the monorail moved above it; sure it wasn't really that common to build rails over the sea, but that didn't make it special to him.

After a few minutes of traveling through monorail and walking, the trio finally arrived at their destination; Gekkoukan High.

Looking at the school, Minato visibly awed at how enormous and spacious it was, even if the school had a stature among other schools, it was still large, a few acre too big.

Minato was thrown out of his reverie by a sudden push from his back, looking at the source; it was Minako who seemed annoyed at his daydreaming which delayed their tour. He half-assedly apologized and followed Yukari towards the school.

Arriving inside, Yukari looked towards the 'not-so' twins and asked,

"You guys ok here, right?" The two replied by nodding their heads, and Yukari continued. "You should see your homeroom teachers first. The faculty office is right there on the left."

Yukari pointed towards the hallway on their right, opposite of the stairs on their left, she then energetically clapped her hands and said, "And that concludes the tour. Do you guys have any questions before I go?"

Her instructions were very clear, so both of them didn't have any questions. But before she left, Yukari stepped closer to the two.

"Hey…" She whispered at the two, carefully looking at the other students. "About last night… Don't tell anyone about what you guys saw, okay?"

Minato realized that she was talking about the incident, when they had arrived at the dorm last night. He wasn't going to tell anyone about it, even if he did, no one would believe a farfetched story like that, and from a transfer student none the less. People would just think he had a chuunibyou or was crazy, so he just nodded his head.

After saying goodbye, Yukari went off her way to the other side of the hall, towards the bulletin board which had a bunch of students examining it. Minato was going to survey his school a bit, checking where the restrooms or the cafeteria were, but Minako suddenly held his hand and dragged him to the hallway on their left.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Minako yelled as she continued to drag Minato. Again, Minato was amazed by how easily he was being dragged by this girl.

"Quit dragging me around!" Minato annoyedly yelled as he felt agitated that Minako holding his hand; he was too keen to people invading his personal space.

"Then quit being a slowbro and pick the pace!" Minako yelled back as she continued to pull the bluenette.

'This girl is going to be the death of me…' Minato mentally sighed, feeling exhausted by being pushed around by this tomboy. Though, he was a bit relieved that someone was at least interacting with him. His previous classmates would start avoiding him when they see his brash and cold personality first hand, but Minako was different, she still stayed even with that; he felt a bit happy to know that she wasn't fake like other people. 'Though, I'll be first caught dead before I admit that.'

After a few seconds, they arrived in front of the faculty office. Stepping inside, the duo saw that there were almost no teachers inside, except for a lone female teacher who was dressed in a light pink attire and had short light brown hair.

"Oh, are you two the new students?" The teacher asked, surprised by their sudden entrance. "Minato Arisato and… Minako Arisato? Are you two twins?"

"No, we aren't related at all." Minato answered simply.

"Oh, sorry…" The teacher apologized; feeling a bit embarrassed by her question, but composed herself after a second. "Both eleventh grade, correct?"

The two nodded their heads in reply as the teacher flipped through both their files.

"Wow, you've both lived in a lot of different places, and again, in the same place as the other." The teacher commented, feeling that it was a bit too much of a coincidence. "Are you sure you guys aren't related at all, maybe distant cousins or something like that?"

Minato exasperatedly shook his head, while Minako answered with a simple 'No'.

"Alright anyways…" The teacher decided to drop the subject and continued reading their files. "In 1999, that was what, ten years ago? Both your parents…"

The teacher gasped as she read the accident that Minato's parents were in, but he was surprised to know that Minako lost her parents the same way and in the same year as his, maybe it could have been the same day and place as his too, he just couldn't remember if that was the case.

"I'm sorry…" The teacher apologized as she bowed a bit for her carelessness. "I've been busy, I Didn't have time to read these beforehand."

As he looked at her, Minako just smiled at the teacher and said that it was alright, but Minato could see the tinge of sadness inside her eyes; he respected Minako for that. If he was alone, he would have glared at the teacher for even mentioning it, but stopped himself after seeing Minako so strong even after being reminded of something so painful.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi…" The teacher introduced herself as she tried to segway the topic away from before, which was appreciated by both of the students. "I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

Minato was still a bite sore about being reminded of the incident, so he settled for a simple nod.

Minako on the other hand tried being polite, she bowed and said, "Pleased to meet you."

The teacher was surprised by her sudden tact and happily said, "My, aren't you polite. Girls like you should be an example for others."

Minato mentally scoffed as he reminded himself what this girl's attitude was when with him. 'She should be how **NOT** to be a good student.'

"Have you seen the classroom assignments yet?" Toriumi asked. When the two shook their heads, she answered with, "You both are in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

The teacher got up and marched out the door, with Minato and Minako in tow.

Minato thought that he was fortunate enough to not leave his trusty music player anywhere away from his person, or else he would have suffered the same fate as the other students inside the auditorium; listening to the principal's speech.

The principal liked to ramble on about certain things while using proverbs and difficult words to make himself seem intelligent, but that just made him boring to listen to.

As Minato was deep in his music session, someone tapped his shoulders. Taking off his headphones and looking at the source, it was a male student behind his seat.

"Hey, you're the transfer student who came to school with Yukari and the female transfer student, right?" The student asked. "I saw you three walking together."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Minato said with a hint of aggression; he knew exactly what this guy wanted, either info on them or to threaten him to stay away from them. Minato started on the offense to show that he wasn't much of a pushover to easily threaten.

"Hey, I have a question…" The student said, oblivious to Minato's vicious glare. "Do you know if either of them have a boyfriend?"

Minato was right on the mark; the student wanted info on them. Even if the mentioned girls were annoying to him, he wasn't just going to spread their info to others, and also, he didn't know if they were single or not.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Oh, I see…" The student replied, disappointed that he didn't get his questions answered. "I thought you might know, but…"

"I hear talking!" A strict old teacher angrily said, cutting the student off as he stiffened. "I believe it's from Ms. Toriumi's class."

Ms. Toriumi then scolded Minato and the student behind him, feeling annoyed that she was snitched by the old teacher. Minato was annoyed as well, he heard other students talking and they weren't being reprimanded or scolded. He just shrugged it off and drowned out the rest of the speech by putting on his headphones again.

Classes were fairly normal for Minato. After he and Minako introduced themselves, regular classes kicked in. Minato sat behind Yukari and in front of Minako, making his other male classmates green with envy.

Almost every lessons were easy for Minato, he either already studied it himself a while back or he grasped the concept fairly easily. Because of the lack of things new interesting topics, for the remainder of the day, he slept the classes away.

After a few hours, Minato was awoken by something prodding him repeatedly. Looking at the finger it belonged to, he saw an annoyed red head who was glaring at him.

"Hey! This is a school, not your personal sleeping area!" Minako scolded him angrily, making Minato wish that he was still asleep.

"Sup, dudes?" A student said behind them, stopping Minako from her rant. The student was wearing a cap with three interjecting circles in the middle. "You two having a sibling quarrel here?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you want? And I'm not related to this tomboy."

Minako and Minato asked respectively, the latter feeling tired of another person mistaking them of being related.

"Woah, one at a time…" Junpei said jokingly, grinning at the two. "I'm Junpei Iori, nice to meet you two. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid, so wanted to say, 'hey'."

The two blankly looked at Junpei, surprised by his friendly introduction. Minako then took his hands and shook it, saying,

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Minako Arisato, but you already know that by my introduction!"

Minato looked at Junpei and thought that he was just being friendly so that he could talk with Minako; he looked like those types who would miserably woo the opposite gender even if they clearly don't see them as prospect.

While Junpei was busy being flustered by Minako's introduction, they heard a sigh from behind them, which was Yukari looking annoyed.

"At it again, huh?" Yukari commented, as she gave Junpei a tired look. "Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But I was just bein' friendly!" Junpei retorted as he tried to look all offended.

"If you say so…" Yukari said, not believing Junpei at all. She then decided to ignore him and talk Minato and Minako. "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"Yeah, I know!" Minako energetically replied.

Minato replied by shrugging his shoulders, not really into the conversation.

"Funny, huh?" Yukari said, giggling a bit.

"Um, hello? Did you guys forget that I'm in this calls too? C'mon let me in on the fun." Junpei interjected, feeling a bit left out as he still looked a bit offended, and then he looked at Minato with a grind and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "By the way, I heard you three came to school together this morning. Dude you building a harem or what?"

"W-What are you talking about?!" Minako and Yukari said, surprised by his statement.

"Personal space, don't invade it…" Minato said annoyedly, giving Junpei a glare, which made him remove his arm off Minato's shoulders. "Also, the three of us just live in the same dorm; I have no affiliation with any of these two."

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" Yukari hastily said, agreeing with some of Minato's sentiments. "Why are people even talking about it?! Now you have me worried…"

After that, Yukari suddenly whispered something to the 'not-so' twins.

"Hey, you didn't say anything to anyone about last night, did you?"

Unfortunately for Yukari, her voice was still loud enough for Junpei to hear. The two realized this and just gave Yukari a stare that said 'Really? You talked about it now?'

"W-What?" Yukari said, confused by the look the two were giving her, looking at Junpei she gasped at the realization.

"L-Last night?" Junpei stuttered, not believing what he was hearing. His face changed from surprised to envious. "Dude you liar! No affiliation my ass! You had a threesome with them, did you?!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Yukari hastily cut Junpei off, frantically waving her hands as she tried to get Junpei's attention. "Don't get the wrong idea! We just met yesterday, and there's nothing between us!"

Yukari sighed as she felt drained from the conversation, "I gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!"

Before she left, Yukari gave Junpei a death glare, making Junpei gulp and tremble in fear.

"Ah I was just joking around…" Junpei sighed as Yukari left the classroom, shaking his head in frustration. "She's so paranoid…"

"Well, you we're being a total dick back there,"Minako said as crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "I mean, have a little decency around girls next time, huh?"

"Yeah, ok, sure… I'm sorry bout' that," Junpei apologized as he scratched his head in embarrassment. After a few seconds, after seeing Minako smile a bit at his apology, he grinned at the two. "Anyways, it's your first day here and people are already talking about you guys! This is going to be a fun year, I can feel it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Minato and Minako were walking towards the dorm, on their way there Minako started to talk about the blunette's good deed a few hours ago, which he didn't really want to talk about.

A while ago, during class, Ms. Toriumi was ranting about how she would rather teach about Utsubo Kobota. She praised his talents in singing and the world of literature; which was the reason Ms. Toriumi was enamored to the man.

As she talked about teaching it to her students tomorrow, she saw Junpei looking out the window with a bored expression on his face. The short haired teacher got furious and yelled at the capped student, making him flinch. As punishment, she asked Junpei what was the name of the person she liked the most in the field of literature.

Junpei paled at the sudden question and hastily scanned the classroom to find someone to help him out. What he saw was a general consensus which said that his classmates didn't care about him or wanted him to fail. Minako was one of those fellow classmates, just giving him an amused look and a cute giggle. He then looked to his last resort, his last hope of not making a fool of himself; Minato Arisato.

Feeling a sudden gaze on his person, Minato looked at Junpei with a blank and bored stare. He knew instantly what he wanted when he saw the gaze Junpei was giving him. Fortunately for Junpei, Minato was listening to Ms. Toriumi during her rant, but unfortunately for him, Minato wasn't in a generous mood.

The two started to have a conversation, using just their eyes; Junpei was the first one to speak.

'Dude, you gotta help me on this!'

'No.'

'What?! You would intentionally leave a brother behind on the battlefield?!'

'Yes.'

'Please you gotta help me! I'll be at your beck and call for a week if you help me.'

Instead of giving him a response, Minato gave him another blank stare, but inside he was a bit surprised. He didn't think that Junpei would be this concerned about the teacher asking him a simple question.

After thinking about it for a few nanoseconds, Minato sighed and mouthed the answer to Junpei, much to the relief of the capped student.

* * *

"I'm so proud of my 'Twin'," Minako said in a teasing tone, poking fun at the blunette, much to his annoyance. "Finally dropping his cold façade, and being the good person that he is."

"I only did it so he would stop annoying me for the answer…" Minato said, giving the red head a slight glare.

"Yeah, like that did anything," Minako snickered, poking Minato's side, which made him flinch a bit. "Not only is he going to come for you again next time, but you've also made yourself quite a name because of that. Our other classmates are gossiping about you, saying things like how smart and kind you are."

Instead of replying, Minato clicked his tongue; he knew that Minako was right, he heard his other classmates whispering about it just after giving Junpei the answer. He didn't want to be in the center of attention; he wanted to be away from it as much as possible. He needed to lie low for a bit, maybe sleep through class for the next week straight.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and constant bickering and teasing, the latter most being done by Minako, the 'not-so twins' arrived in front of the dorm. Upon their entrance, Minato saw an unfamiliar man talking with Yukari in the lounge. The man looked sophisticated with his glasses, black turtle neck shirt and brown coat. The man also had very long brown hair and a scar on the side of right side of his forehead.

"Oh, they're back." Yukari said when she heard the two enter.

"So, this is our new guests…" The sophisticated man said as he carefully examined the two.

Seeing as it was their cue, the two sat on the opposite sofa from Yukari and the man. Minato looked at the man with the same scrutiny as the man gave them. From the way he talked, Minato thought that the man was either a school official or the dorm's supervisor.

"Good evening." The man said as he gave the two a smile, which Minato thought seemed a bit creepy. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'… Hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes…"

Instead of smiling at his obvious way of lightening up the mood, the two just looked at him with a bored expression. Minato thought that his comment wasn't very necessary and just seemed out of place for a person with such a stature.

"I apologize for about the confusion regarding your accommodations." Ikutsuki stated looking at the two with a somewhat serious expression. "However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignments."

Again, Minato was annoyed that he was promised stay here from the start and was going to move again in a few days or weeks. Why send a flyer saying that he would be staying at a specific dorm when he would just move to another one after a few days? Minato thought that the school wasn't really handling their transfer papers well.

'So much for a prestigious school.' Minato said to himself.

Looking at Minako, he saw that she too was a bit furious about the room assignments. She was looking at Ikutsuki with draggers in her eyes, glaring at the man.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ikutsuki said, oblivious to Minako's death stare.

Minato simply said no, while Minako shook her head, albeit a bit stiffly. She was making her contempt obvious, but the man simply ignored it or didn't know of her frustrations.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year." The chairman commented, giving them another creepy smile. "Now if you'll excuse me… You two should be tired from all the excitement; you should go to bed early."

"As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm'!" The chairman joked, chuckling a bit to himself, clearly amused by his own joke.

"You guys will get used to his lame jokes…" Yukari said as she sighed, feeling ashamed that their chairman's behavior.

* * *

After their talk, Minato and Minako said their farewells and went straight for their rooms. Reaching the second floor, Minato started to walk towards his room, but he instantly stopped when he heard Minako whisper something in his ear.

"Whatever you do, don't trust him fully…" Minato turned around to face the red head, but he saw that she was already halfway up the stairs.

He scratched the back of his head, confused by what Minako said. Yes, the gentleman was a pretty odd person, more so since he was the chairman for their school, but he didn't sense any hostility or anything to say that he was bad person. He was then reminded of the scar on Ikutsuki's left forehead.

'Maybe her chuunibyou's acting up again…' Minato sighed as he decided to keep Minako's advice with a pinch of salt.

* * *

"…Master…" Minato heard in his sleepy state, the voice rousing him from his sleep. "Master Minato Arisato…"

Opening his eyes, he saw that he wasn't peacefully tucked inside his bed, nor was he inside his room. All around him was darkness, nothing insight except for a lone blue door. Seeing that this was his only way out, he opened the door.

On the other side of the door lay an elevator like room, except this room was spacious and large. Inside it was a mysterious old gentleman with a peculiar long nose. The long nosed man was seating in front of a table and a chair opposite of him and the table.

Walking towards the table, the long nosed man gestured for him to sit on the chair. Oddly enough, Minato felt at peace inside the room and in the presence of the long nosed man, so he sat on the chair.

"Welcome to the Velvet room," The long nosed man said in strange tone and accent. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

'Velvet room, huh…' Minato thought as he examined the room. 'It suits the place well, what with this lavish amount of blue.'

"This place exists, between dream and reality, mind and matter…" Igor explained as a piece of paper magically formed itself on the table. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. Henceforth, you shall be welcomed here in the velvet room."

'Wait, does that mean that Minako has entered this place before?' Minato asked himself, remembering that Minako already had a contract like his before he even signed his. Before he could ask this question to Igor, he had already begun talking.

"You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return…" Igor said, still talking in that sophisticated and strange accent. "That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

'Does he mean that I don't regret my actions and stand by them?' Minato asked himself, reading the contract one more time. 'If so, then that's pretty easy. Though, there's something I want to know…'

"Is this a dream?" Minato asked, wanting confirmation on his current status.

"Precisely… You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream," Igor answered. "However, you will come here of your accord sooner or later."

"Hold on to this…" Igor said as he gave Minato a fancy blue key that somewhat glowed a bit. "There's one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Till we meet again…"

Minato still had more questions for the long nosed man; how was he ever going to enter this place again if this was only a dream? What was the purpose of the contract? What ability he was talking about? And did he saw a rude red headed girl before?

But before he could have his questions answered, his vision started getting blurry and his eyes felt quite heavy. Before he knew it, Minato feel asleep again.

* * *

Waking up from the chirping of the birds behind his window, Minato slowly sat up from his bed and recollected his thoughts. He feels that he had a peculiar odd dream last night; he could only remember it faintly, bits and pieces. All remembered was a strange blue elevator room and a strange long nosed man. Shrugging it off a mere odd dream, Minato started to prepare for school.

After school, Minato was reminded of his bad decision of helping out Junpei yesterday; he was dragged by the capped student off to a nearby mall known as Paulownia Mall. Even though he wasn't being forcefully dragged around like with Minako, he was still irked that someone was dragging him around again.

"Whenever I hang out with the guys from school, we usually ended up here." Junpei said as they started to walk around the mall.

The mall was pretty small, only having one floor and a few shops in it. The only thing that stands out inside the mall was the three fountains; two on each side a large one in the middle which had a few benches around it.

"There's a karaoke box, an arcade, and oh, this is where you come to rent out CDs, too." Junpei said as he pointed to each and every establishment inside the mall. "Then there's that club over there, but of course I haven't seen the inside…"

Even though the place was pretty small and only had a few shops, it was still buzzing with students enjoying their after school time. Minato decided that he would peruse the place a bit more in the future.

* * *

After his little detour at the mall with Junpei, Minato got back to the dorm with Minako after bumping into her at the station. Apparently, they weren't the only ones to go at the mall; Yukari showed Minako around too. Though, he was surprised that he didn't catch either of them when he was there.

Inside the dorm, the two saw Yukari, who had left early, and Mitusuru, who was sitting near the window behind the front desk.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted the two as they entered the dorm, she looked out the window admired the full moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight. It might be nice to read a book by moonlight once in a while."

Minato appreciated Mitsuru for her elegance; he thought that maybe she was brought up by a wealthy and influential family. Though, he was still a bit wary of her previous actions, the night he and Minako first entered the dorm.

Minato politely nodded at his Senpai and left to go back to his room. Minako had the same idea as she followed Minato up the stairs. Much like last night, before he could turn the corner to the hallway, he heard Minako whispered something again.

"I hope you're not a heavy sleeper, something is going to happen tonight..."

This time he didn't bother turning around to face Minako, he knew that she was going to be already up the stairs, so he just started walking towards his room for some well deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4

'I should get some sleep, it's almost midnight…' Minato said to himself as a yawn escaped his small mouth.

He closed his textbook, placed it inside his bag and plopped his tired body unto his bed, not having the energy to change into his pajamas or bother turning off the lights. He spent all night doing his weekly routine of studying an entire night to catch up on some of the lessons he had a hard time learning; though he didn't really needed it this week since school had just started a few days ago.

Before his consciousness drifted off to sleep, he thought of what Minako said,

" _I hope you're not a heavy sleeper, something is going to happen tonight."_

'Yeah, right, like something's going to happen…' Were Minato's last thoughts as he closed his eyes, accepting the comfort of sleep.

A few minutes later, Minato was roused up by a sudden shake. He thought that an earthquake was happening, so he slowly opened his eyes. There seemed to be trace left by the earthquake, but what he saw made him sat right up from his bed.

His room was enveloped by a hue of green, a bright yellow light was emitting from outside his window and his sink had a bit of red liquid all around it. He then remembered that this wasn't the first time he saw this kind of change in environment. The first night he came to Iwatodia, as he stepped out of the train, this had happened.

Much like that day, Minato wasn't disturbed by what he saw, just mildly surprised. Again, he was confused as to why he felt at ease even with this freaky change in his room.

Before he could put more thought into it, he heard sudden banging noise from his door and a voice that came after.

"Wake up!" The voice shouted from behind the door, which Minato recognized to be Yukari's. "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

A few seconds later, he heard a key being inserted from behind his door and it opened with Yukari frantically coming inside; her expression was serious and she looked that she was in panic.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here now!" Yukari stated as she pulled him out his room, much to the blunette's surprise. "Hurry, downstairs! Go to the backdoor and wait for me there, I need to grab Minako before we leave."

"Wait… Here, take this, just in case," Before they could exit his room, Yukari faced him and placed what seemed like a rusty old short sword in his other hand. "Okay, go, hurry up!"

Despite not knowing what was going on, Minato gave Yukari a serious look, nodded his head in reply and dashed down the stairs.

He arrived at the backdoor, behind the kitchen and tried to open the door, but it was locked; he thought that Yukari must have the key and would open it herself when she returns from Minako's room. Minato didn't have to wait for long since the two girls arrived before he could panic and go up the stairs to check up on them. Much like him, the bluenette saw that Yukari has given Minako a weapon; hers on the other hand wasn't a sword, it was long staff with a blade on the tip on it.

"Alright, we should be safe now…" Yukari she sighed in relief as she took a key from her pockets, but before she could open the door, a ringing tone could be heard from a radio on Yukari's waist. She took it and placed it on speaker, so the others could hear it.

"Takeba, do you read me?!" A voice which sounded much like Mitsuru's shouted from the radio.

"Y-Yes, I hear you!" Yukari replied to the radio, nervousness apparent from her voice.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy!" Mitusuru warned, urgency resonating in her voice. "The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What?!" Yukari shouted, shocked by what Mitsuru said.

While the two were speaking on the radio, Minato thought about what the hell was happening right now. He couldn't understand much from their conversation, all he knew that something was attacking the dorm and there were multiple assailants. But even still, who would even attack such a dorm? Is this dorm a frat house and they were under attack by another fraternity? Or did the people in this dorm just piss off some people and they were retaliating?

While he was thinking this, a banging noise could be heard from behind the door, surprising the trio. It seemed that someone, or something, was forcefully opening the locked door with all its might.

"L-Let's pull back!" Yukari instructed the two, dragging them upstairs.

As they got upstairs, they heard some of the windows breaking. Minato thought that someone was throwing rocks at the dorm's windows, trying to ruin the place. But it didn't stop there, another noise could be heard. From below them, it seemed that whoever tried to barge through the back door has finally entered the dorm and was now running around the place to look for them.

"It's getting closer!" Yukari said, panic could be heard in her voice, she pointed to the stairs. "K-Keep moving, hurry!"

The trio frantically up the stairs, they didn't stop climbing it until they came to the fourth floor. Yukari took another key from her pocket and panicky tried to open the door. Because of so much fear, her hand kept on shaking and had a difficult time opening the door, but opened it after a few seconds.

When she opened the door, Minato and Minako ran inside, and what they saw was that they were currently on the roof of the dorm. Yukari ran to the other side of the door and locked it behind her, sighing in relief as she did so.

"The door's locked," Yukari stated as she panted from exhaustion of climbing up and down the stairs. "I think we're safe for now…"

But after she said that, they suddenly heard a monstrous growl and a disgusting squishy sound came after it. Looking at the source, they found the something had climbed up from the side of the walls. The hand and arm looked to be a mass of dark matter, after the first arm came, another arm that held a bluish mask that had a Roman numeral one on its forehead. The arm twisted itself as if it was the neck, making the mask scan the roof.

But that wasn't what scared them the most; it was the multiple hands that came after it, each of it were holding a deadly sword, much sharper and smoother than any of the trio's weapons. When the arms finally climbed up the wall entirely, they saw that it didn't have any sort of body; just a mass of tangled arms that were each waving each of its sword menacingly.

'W-What the hell is that?!' Minato shouted inside his mind, an array of emotions bubbling inside his head, ranging from shock to afraid. 'I-Is this some kind of nightmare?! But it feels nothing like a dream!'

As Minato was having a mild panic attack from everything that was happening, Yukari voiced out her concerns.

"You've got to be kidding me! It climbed up the wall?!"

As she said that, Minato looked at her, and saw that she wasn't that shocked to see the monstrosity in front of them. It seemed that she had already encountered such a thing, or even some of its kind. Even Minako wasn't that astonished to see it, she even looked determined to fight the thing. Who in their right mind would fight a monster?

"This is the thing that attacked this place… We call them shadows," Yukari explained, cutting off Minato from his panic ridden thoughts. "O-Oh, yeah I have to fight. I can summon mine, no problem…"

After saying that, Yukari pulled what seemed like a pistol from the holster in her legs, the same pistol that Minato and Minako saw from their first day in the dorm. The bluenette thought that a mere pistol wouldn't cause any damage to the thing; even if it could it wouldn't be fatal enough to save them.

Before Minato could comment on this, he saw that instead of pointing the barrel towards the tangled mess of hands, Yukari pointed the gun on the temple of head.

'W-What the hell does she think she's doing?!' Minato shouted to himself as panic washed all over his body. 'Is she trying to commit suicide?!'

Minato couldn't move his body to try and stop Yukari from ending her life. He tried to get help from Minako, but when he stared at her, she gave him a reassuring smile and mouthed the words,

'It'll be alright.'

Seeing what Yukari was trying to do, the monster seemed to be concentrating on something, then after a second, it sent a ball of fire towards Yukari. It didn't burn her much, miraculously, but the force sent Yukari tumbling on the floor, making the pistol slide towards Minato's feet.

Minako tried to take the pistol from Minato's feet, but was stopped by another fireball that the monster threw towards her. Minako blocked it by shielding her body with both her arms, and wasn't that much affected by it, but it did make her skid backwards a bit.

Before Minato could react, he heard a heartbeat, his heartbeat to be exact, and time ceased to flow. The monster had stopped moving, Yukari was still lying on the floor and Minako didn't move from her shielding position.

Confused by this, Minato tried to make sense of all that was happening, but he didn't get an answer. As he tried to think, he saw that a boy, dressed in what seemed like a small prison outfit, appeared in front of him, the same boy who made him sign a contract on the first day he arrived at the dorm.

The boy mouthed something to Minato. He didn't know how, but he completely understood what he was tried to say to him. He didn't know why, but he nodded his head and complied with the instructions of the small boy.

After their little conversation, the boy disappeared and time suddenly resumed. As per instructions of the boy, he slowly picked up the pistol and, like what Yukari did a little earlier, pointed the gun towards his head.

At first, he was scared, he didn't know what was going to happen to him if he pulled the trigger, but deep inside him, he knew that he wasn't going to be harmed and trusted the small boy. Taking a deep breath, he uttered the word ' **PERSONA'** and he pulled the trigger.

A surge of power overtook his whole body as he heard a glass being shattered from outside his head. Looking upwards, he saw that a figure slowly emerged from inside his head. When the figure finished emerging, it had the form of a human, but a body of a mechanical robot, and on its back he saw what seemed to be lyre.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul, I cometh…" The humanoid figure said in a deep voice, even though its mouth didn't move. "I am Orpheus, Master of strings!"

Because of the surge of power, Minato felt powerful, powerful enough that he thought that he could take on the monster, with the help of Orpheus. But before he could act, he felt another spike of power inside his head, this time so powerful that it gave him a massive headache. As if being affected by the head ache as well, Orpheus's whole body shook uncontrollably.

Clutching his head, trying to relieve himself of the headache, the pain was so strong that he felt as though something was, again, emerging inside his mind. This time though, it tried to force itself out of his head.

After a few seconds, he screamed in agony. As he screamed, something emerged from inside Orpheus, breaking apart his whole body as it tried to escape the confines of Orpheus's body. The figure seemed to be another humanoid, but this time it was larger than Orpheus and it wielded a long sword, so long that it was as long as it's whole body. On its back, it had multiple coffins that served as its cape or wings.

Minato's vision became blurry and his body became heavy after that, but he was relieved to know that the massive pain inside his head subsided. Even with his already blurry vision, he saw that the figure flew towards the monster and proceeded to slice, dice and smash with its large sword.

After it finished destroying the monster, and leaving a huge mess of black matter behind, the figure screamed an ungodly roar, satisfied by its act of violence. When the roar ended, it disappeared and Minato collapsed on the floor. But before his vision faded, he saw that from the mess of black matter the monster left behind, two small blobs emerged wearing the same mask as the monster before. He then saw Minako pick up the pistol and shot her head, the same way he did. His vision faded when he saw that a figure, who looked the same as Orpheus emerged, but it appeared to be in a different shade of color.

He couldn't think about it any further as his consciousness faded.


End file.
